kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minigames
This pages contains information on official Kairosoft standalone minigames. These differ from normal games in length and complexity, and to some extent in how they are released and that they are usually based on one of their other games. All games are made in HTML5 canvas unless otherwise stated. Kairopark.jp minigames These games are hosted on kairopark.jp, and are often made available through the Kairo Club app. "Space Swimming Kairobot" :Link: http://kairopark.jp/wairokun/uchu/ You must dodge asteroids moving across the screen using the mouse. You have 3 lives, and the counter on the top right shows you how many asteroids you've dodged. Animal matching :Link: http://kairopark.jp/android/kairoclub/himitu/doubutu/ The screen shows 4 pens, and you must click on the animal in the pen that matches the animal walking along the bottom of the screen. You have 3 lives, which are used if you match the wrong animals. As the game goes on animals become faster and faster, with a fast disguised Kairobot that occasionally appears to mess you up. This game is inspired by 8-Bit Farm, which is advertised after you lose the game. "magical girl Momoko-chan theater" :Link: http://kairopark.jp/android/kairoclub/himitu/momoko/ (announcement) A little story book with some choices to choose from at points in the story. Horse racing minigame :Link: http://kairopark.jp/android/kairoclub/himitu/keiba/ (announcement) You have to train your horse and wisely use your boosts to win all the races. Note: The original parent link to this game (which redirected to this link) has been removed, and while this link currently works, it may not in the future. Kairosoft.net banner minigames These minigames are "hidden" within the animated banner at the top of official game pages. Note that not all animated banners have minigames however. "After School Fight Club" "Running" minigame :Link: http://kairosoft.net/kairopark/tatakau.html To play, click the button on bottom left of the large banner at the top. You click/tap the game to jump and have 3 lives. Be careful if you don't want to be late! Grand Prix Story 2 minigame :Link: http://kairosoft.net/kairopark/openpaddock2.html Click the "play" button on the big banner. You must use the up/down arrows on the screen to avoid other drivers and collect powerups. Home Run High baseball minigame :Link: http://kairosoft.net/kairopark/baseball.html Click the title on the banner once it loads to start the game. You must then watch the pitcher and click the game to swing at the ball. If you hit it, it will either be caught or allow one of your batters to advance. Shiny Ski Resort "Where's Waldo?" minigame :Link: http://kairosoft.net/kairopark/ski.html To play, click the big banner at the top. Once you do, the character at bottom right will transform and walk offscreen. Shortly after the game will start; you will be shown a character you must find, and you must then find them, often disguised or hiding behind something (or both). There are 5 levels, and after beating the game the game goes back to being a banner, and you cannot play again without refreshing the page. Station Manager minigame :Link: http://kairosoft.net/kairopark/densha.html As trains go by, the ones on the track close to you contain Kairobots. The goal of the minigame is to press the screen at just the right moment to have Kairobot successfully jump onto the platform. Legends of Heropolis minigame :Link: http://kairosoft.net/kairopark/fight.html (announcement) To play, you have to click the big banner (once it loads), click "start" on the top right, then click on one of the bad guys. Category:Game categories